The Truth
by teller of tales101
Summary: Merlin had always had feelings for Arthur, but after an awkward situation one morning Merlin is left wondering if perhaps Arthurs feels the same way...little does he know his question will be answered sooner than he thinks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin studied the curve of Arthurs back, watching his shoulders rise and fall with his deep breathing. Merlin loved the way each exhale rippled down his spine. He wanted to run his fingers down it, feel the smooth texture of his skin. He didn't want to wake him; he _really _didn't want to wake him. As creepy as it was for him to watch Arthur sleeping it was the only time when he could study him shamelessly. He could study each little imperfection. Each tight bulging muscle. The tiny blonde hairs running down his neck. He just couldn't touch. And if there was anything he enjoyed more than these few moments watching Arthur every morning... it was touching Arthur. The way his fingers skimmed his shoulders as he tighten his breast plate before training. The velvet softness of his neck as he trimmed his hair once a month. Merlin sighed feeling a twitch in his breaches.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted walking over to Arthur's wardrobe to starting taking his clothes out, sad that his fun was over.

Arthur stirred restlessly, "Hmm..." he groaned flopping his body over so he was lying on his back.

Merlin glanced quickly over his shoulder. The prince's eyes were still closed. Merlin knew from experience in the next few seconds he would be fast asleep again. "Arthur! Get up."

"Shhh Merlin," Arthurs mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes and I'm trying to get you up!" Merlin sighed moving back over to the bed reaching out and giving a good tug on Arthurs arm, "Up you get!"

Arthur opened his eyes lazily then, squinting up at Merlin who was still holding his arm. Merlin blushed dropping it quickly and rushed back over to the wardrobe.

"You have a hunting trip to get to today." Merlin informed him pulling out Arthurs usual hunting gear and placing in on the table.

"Oh yes..." Arthur yawned finally clambering out of bed. He came over to where Merlin was standing, stretching his body out as he leaned against the wardrobe crossing his arms over his chest. Merlin tried to ignore the amazing things that did for his biceps. "You'll be coming along too." He stated.

Merlin was taken aback, "but...I thought you wanted me mucking out the stables today?"

"Nope. I want you by my side today." Merlin tried to hide his smile, but he still felt his cheeks burn. "I'll need your help."

"With what?" Merlin asked and his mind quickly drifted to all sorts of dirty things. He felt a hard twitch in his breaches for the second time.

"You'll see..." Arthur smirked flashing his irresistible grin over his shoulder as he went over to where Merlin had laid out his clothes. Merlin's whole face reddened. Now get over here and dress me." Merlin secretly imagined Arthur placing 'un' in front of dress and just how much that would change the command.

Merlin did as he asked. Taking his time and making sure he was doing everything right, yet his fingers worked quickly and he kept having to slow down-just so he could saver the feel of his hands working all over Arthurs strong body. He was just adjusting Arthurs breaches when, completely by mistake (he would never have the guts to do it purposefully) his fingers brushed against Arthurs bulge and then so quietly he wasn't sure if had imagined it or not but Arthur let out a small groan. Merlin froze. So did Arthurs. Merlin couldn't rap his mind around what had just happened! He had just touched Arthur and Arthur had, well...liked it. Merlin heart was beating furiously in his chest and he slowly rose, coming face to face with Arthur. Their eyes locked. And if Merlin wasn't mistake there was the tiniest, smallest glint of desire in Arthurs sky blue eyes.

Merlin looked away quickly and Arthur followed suit. A long thick silence followed. To Merlin's relief Arthur broke it just before Merlin exploded with his own strange mix of desire and embarrassment. "What are you waiting for? Get on with it then."

For a second Merlin though Arthur meant the groin touching but then his sense clicked in to place and he hurried about quickly getting Arthurs ready for the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It turned out the hunting team that day only consisted of Gwaine, Leon, Arthur and Merlin. Incredibly small compared to the usual number of 20+.

"What exactly are we going to be hunting?" Merlin question looking around the four of them, "a bunny rabbit?"

Leon gagged on the water he was drinking and Gwaine resisted a smile.

"We're not exactly hunting today you idiot. Just tracking." Arthur retorted before steadily trotting his horse out into the woods. They all followed prompt.

Three hours in and Merlin was tired, aching and horny. All day he'd watched Arthur gallop fiercely through the woods. Watched him flick his hair out of his eyes. Watched him heave breathlessly after running through rivers that made his clothes cling to all the right places and climb rock faces that made his arse presentable and ripe through his breaches. Merlin wished _he_ could make Arthur heave breathlessly like that.

As the settled down for lunch Arthur got up suddenly "I'll be right back." He nodded and then disappeared of into the trees. Leon, Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a look.

"I should go check on him..." Gwaine said, rising to his feet.

"no!" Merlin said a little to forcefully, "Let me." Before either of them could answer Merlin was already heading in the direction Arthur had left.

It wasn't too hard to find him though it did take a couple of minutes but when Merlin saw him his heart stopped and his mouth fell open.

Arthur was clambering around in a rushing stream, his shirt was missing and his soaking breaches clang to his large bulge and the toned muscles in his legs. Water dripped from every inch of him, droplets leaving trails down his firm abbs. His hair was dishevelled and strays stuck out in odd angles like he had been running his hands though it. He had never looked so god damn sexy.

It wasn't long before he noticed Merlin poking out from behind a tree watch intently. "Merlin?" he questioned.

"Umm I..." Merlin started but Arthur cut him off.

"I was just taking a quick soak. Its way to warm today, I can hardly cope in this heat."

Merlin nodded a bit too keenly, walking up to the streams edge, Arthur came to meet him, resting his arms on the bank.

"You can...join me. If you like." Arthur stuttered and Merlin was almost sure he saw a hint of that same desire he had seen that morning. "You must be tired too; there is no need to deny that."

"Yeah I guess I am kinda warm." Merlin gulped removing his shoes and socks to dip his toe into the stream. Arthur backed away giving him some space as he slowly lowered himself in, self conscious of Arthur's intense gaze.

"Wait!" Arthur exclaimed. "You want something dry to put on afterwards, take off your shirt."

Merlin just wanted to get in the water as quickly as he could to hind his growing erection. He pulled the shirt of swiftly throwing it onto the bank. And then Arthur words sank in and Merlin liked the way the command had rolled of his lips, slightly husky.

Merlin saw a smile pull at the corner of Arthur's mouth as his eyes drank in the sight of Merlin chest. Merlin cheeks pinked, he wasn't really anything to look at, not compared to Arthur.

"Hear that noise?" Arthur said cupping his ear in the direction the water was flowing. Merlin listened closely, trying to ignore his pounding heart. The cold water was doing nothing for the growing hardness in his pants. But yes, he did here something. The pounding rhythmic sound of falling water.

"Is that..." Merlin began to question but Arthur was already heading in its direction. Merlin followed his warily watching the water drop lets slide down the curve of Arthurs back.

The noise grew louder the further out they went and Merlin was sure of what he was going to see long before they encounter it. That didn't make it any less wonderful when they did though.

"wow" Merlin sighed under his breath taking in the sight before him.

Arthur had led him far out in to an opening surrendered by a huge rock formation that towered high above them, encircling the whole area. Moss and plants grew lavishly out between the rocks and exotic flowers entwined themselves in and out of them. Three roaring waterfall tumbled over the edges, pouring down into the circular pool below where it spat and foamed as it hit the surface. The water was warmer here and a concentrated sky blue, just like the colour of Arthurs eyes. Merlin was speechless, utterly in awe. He had never even knew such a place existed so close to the city walls.

"How did you find this place?" Merlin questioned his eyes wondering over to Arthur.

"I use to come here when I was younger, it was my secret place." He answered wading through the water majestically towards Merlin.

"And you wanted to bring me here?" Merlin questioned all to surprised.

Top of Form

"Yeah. I guess I did." Arthur contemplated biting his lip. God, Merlin wondered what it would feel like to bite his lip. To run his tongue along it and...Merlin snapped himself out of his thoughts now the only thing consuming his mind was just how close Arthur was. Arms distance away. If he wanted he could stretch his arm out and run his hand down his chest.

"Come on" Arthur beckoned leading him deeper in. The water was up to their chests now. luckily Merlin knew how to swim.

Arthur led him towards one of the waterfalls.

Merlin looked weary but Arthur words soothed his worry away. Two simple words slipped his mouth and Merlin could barely contain his excitement "trust me." Arthur would never know just how much Merlin did.

The water slashed in Merlin's face, drenched his hair and going in his eyes, for a second you couldn't see anything but soon his eyes adjusted to the continues spray. He could see clearly now that behind one of the waterfalls there was a small alcove. Arthur was heading straight for it.

On the count of three they both dunked under the water, swimming straight under the fall and rising easily on the other side.

The sound of the water spaying against the rocks was peaceful in the alcove and Merlin could still feel the misty spray against his heated body. Arthur was sitting on one of the boulders that surrounded the walls. Looking not just like the prince of Camelot, but the prince of the world.

"Merlin we need to talk " Arthur was staring at his feet and twiddling his thumbs. He was clearly nervous and it put Merlin on edge.

Like seriously what is going on! Merlin wanted to scream.

Arthur face was cast in shadow and his chest was rising and falling quickly with each breath. He took one final deep breath in and gently looked up to lock his eye with Merlin's. "About this morning."

Instantly Merlin's heart was beating furiously and his skin turned to ice. The memory of his hand brushing Arthur flashed across his mind. His jaw started to shake and he suddenly couldn't keep still, looking up, looking down, and fiddling with his neck tie. But Arthur was dead silent. Just sitting there. Just watching him.

"I'm...I'm Sorry!" Merlin exclaimed and his voice echoed around the small space. He genuinely was, he felt bad and intrusive and worst of all he'd made Arthur uncomfortable around him.

Arthur stood and started walking over to him one small step at a time. Merlin backed away, fearing the unexpectedly dark look in Arthur eyes. His teeth almost looked as if they were bared at Merlin, like a wolf approaching its prey. Their faces came level with each other and Merlin lips quivered. Arthur was going to punish him. He dragged him out in to this secret place to hurt him. Merlin felt like crying, he'd disappointed Arthur the person he cared most about in the entire world.

Arthur face was millimetres away from Merlin who was frozen in place. He could see the flutter of his delicate eyelashes batter against his cheeks. See the cuts in his plump lips from where he had bitten them. He was stunning, Merlin thought. Admiring the man was just about to beat him to a pulp.

Arthur leaned in slowly towards Merlin's ear, their chests lightly touching and Arthur breath warm against Merlin's sensitive neck. "You don't need to apologise." Arthur whispered.


End file.
